Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 18 - Old Iron
Old Iron is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Agent 9 as James *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward *Polar as Percy *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Basil as The Inspector *Hunter as Henry (cameo) *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon (cameo) *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: One day, Agent 9 and his engine engine had to wait at the station till Crunch Bandicoot, his engine and his train came in. This made him cross. *Agent 9: Late again?! *Narrator: Crunch laughed and Agent 9 fumed again. *(89's whistle toots) *Narrator: After Agent 9 had finished his work, he went back to the yard, and went right into the house. He was still feeling very bad tempered. *Agent 9: Crunch is impossible! *Narrator: He grumbled to the others. *Agent 9: He clanks about like a lot of old iron, and now is so slow, he makes us wait! *Narrator: The other engines were indigment. *Polar: Old iron?! Slow?! *Crash Bandicoot: Why, Crunch could beat you in a race any day! *Agent 9: Really?! *Narrator: Said Agent 9. *Harry Hogwarts: I should like to see him do it! *(89's whistle toots) *Narrator: The next morning, the workers on 89 were suddenly taken ill. They could hardly stand, so Agent 9 uncoupled his engine, ready for shunting. 89 was impatient. Suddenly, the signalman shouted. *Switchman: There goes 89 running away down the main line! All traffic halted. *Narrator: He announced at last. Then he told Agent 9 what had happened. *Switchman: Two boys were on 89's footplate fiddling with the controls. *Agent 9: Darn! *The switchman: They tumbled off and ran when 89 started. (Phone rings) *Narrator: The switchman answered the telephone. *Switchman: Yes? He's here? Right, I'll tell him. The inspector's coming at once. He wants a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope. *Switchman: What for? *Narrator: Wondered Agent 9. *Switchman: Search me, but you better get them quickly. *Narrator: Bluto was ready when Toyland Express arrived. Inspector Gadget saw the pole and a rope. *Inspector Gadget: Good man, jump in. (Toyland Express's whistle toots) *Crunch Bandicoot and 31 or 7312: We'll catch him, we'll catch him. *Narrator: Puffed 31 or 7312 Crunch Bandicoot. 89 was laughing. *89: What a lark! What a lark! *Narrator: He chuckled to himself. Suddenly, he was going faster and faster. He realized that he had no driver or a fireman to shut off steam or put on the brakes on. *89: What shall I do?! I can't stop! Help! Help! *Crunch Bandicoot: We're coming, we're coming! *Narrator: Called Crunch. 31 was panting up behind with every ounce of steam he had. At last, he caught up with 89 *Crunch Bandicoot: Steady, 31. Whoa! *Narrator: Called Crunch. Basil of Baker Street stood on 31's front holding a noose of rope in the crook of the shunter's pole. He was trying to slip it over 89's buffer. The engines swayed and lurched. At last... *Basil of Baker Street: Got him! *Narrator: He shouted. He pulled the noose tight and gave Harry some running repairs. Gently braking, Crunch checked the engines' speed, and Agent 9 scrambled across and took control with the two engines going slowly down the track. *Crunch Bandicoot: So the old iron caught you after all. *Narrator: Chuckled Crunch. *89: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Whispered Harry. *Agent 9: Thank you for saving me. You were splendid, Crunch. *31: That's all right. *Narrator: Replied 31. Narrator: The engines arrived at the station side by side. Commissioner Gordon was waiting. *Commissioner Gordon: A fine piece of work. *Narrator: He said. *Commissioner Gordon: Agent 9, your engine can rest, and then take your train. I'm proud of you, Crunch. You shall take your engine to the works and have his worn parts mended. *Crunch Bandicoot: Oh, thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Said Crunch. *Crunch Bandicoot: It'll be lovely not to clank. (he and Agent 9 smile and wink as the screen turns black) Category:UbiSoftFan94